paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Battalion
Background Dark Battalion is an Imperial Stormtrooper Battalion in the Stormtrooper Corps of the Galactic Empire. The Battalion is part of the famous ''Death's Whisper Legion'' & served during the Western Reaches Pacification Operations from 18 BBY to 15 BBY. The Battalion rose to personal fame & success while attached to the 11th Sector Army (Blazing Claw Command) and the 14th Sector Army (Red Tails Command) for various special mission purposes with the Star Destroyer Darkest Night; in specific Operation Foothold (9 BBY to 8 BBY) & Operation Immediate Rescue (8 BBY to 7.10 BBY). The Battalion's actions gained the attention of both Darth Vader and Imperial Outer Rim High Command and as a result, the Battalion received specialized training to operate as special forces within the Imperial Special Forces as primarily as a front-line Rapid Deployment Force, often times working with Storm Commandos, Death Troopers, Shadow Troopers, and Special Commando Advanced Recon Troopers. The Battalion (& Legion) is part of the 19th Sector Army (Dark Saber Command; Javin Oversector) and is attached to the Star Destroyer Darkest Night. DW-418121 (Animal) is a Stormtrooper attached to this Battalion & in specific part of Joker Platoon. Unit Recognition & Awards * As park of the Death's Whisper Legion, the Battalion has been awarded the Imperial Badge of Merit & Imperial Medallion of Service for their participation with Operation Foothold (9 BBY to 8 BBY) & Operation Immediate Rescue (8 BBY to 7.10 BBY). * The Battalion was individually awarded the Crimson Star for their actions during Operation Foothold (9 BBY to 8 BBY). * Several of the older soldiers, if they served in Western Reaches Pacification Operations from 18 BBY to 15 BBY, were further awarded the Medal of the Emperor's Fist. Training & Operations All Stormtroopers of Dark Battalion are trained across the board as Stormtroopers, Sandtroopers, Forest Troopers, Cold Weather Assault Stormtroopers, and limited training & availability as Aquatic Assault Stormtroopers. Furthermore, the Battalion is designed for hard-hitting operations with the mandate of mission success for high priority targets. Unit actions include Direct Action, Airborne & Air Assault operations, Special Reconnaissance, Military Intelligence & Counterintelligence, Combat Search & Rescue (CSAR), Personnel Recovery & Hostage Rescue, and Counter-terrorism operations. Later History The Battalion rose to fame again while deployed with the 1st Sector Army (Azure Hammer Command) for a brief time (4 BBY to 3 BBY) to personally transport several Imperial VIPs on a classified mission from Coruscant to the Inner Rim, then to the Expansion Region and back to Coruscant over the course of a year (known as Operation Home Base, 4 BBY to 3 BBY). The mission included several away missions of classified nature, which were spearheaded by Joker Platoon. Between 3 BBY & 2BBY, Dark Battalion was back with Dark Saber Command, becoming the tip of the sword for the greater Death's Whisper's spearheading Imperial ground unit for removing Rebel, militant, and terrorist elements in the Oversector (with the Galactic Civil War heating up), Dark Battalion, once again, found itself leading the charge into many pitched and hard fought battles in Operation Clean House (3 BBY to Present). Structure * 1 Battalion ([[Dark Battalion|'Dark Battalion']]; 845 specialized Stormtroopers) ** 4 Companies (612 specialized Stormtroopers) ** 3 Platoons (114 Scout Troopers) ** 1 Platoon ([[Joker Platoon|'Joker Platoon']]; 38 specialized Stormtroopers) ** 3 Squads (27 Sniper Troopers) ** 3 Squads (27 Imperial Jumptroopers) ** 3 Squads (27 Incinerator Stormtroopers) Specialized Dress Uniforms Because of Dark Battalion's specialized training & connection with Darth Vader, all members of the Battalion are permitted to wear a Beret with their typical Imperial Stormtrooper uniform. Category:Imperial